


Here

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Whenever she had the chance Natasha climbed your stairs hid in your apartment and you always welcomed her with open arms.





	Here

You caressed Natasha’s hair as she breathed calmly and probably asleep with her head on your lap but one second away from waking up if any threat reached the two of you.

Whenever she had the chance, your girlfriend climbed your stairs and hid in your apartment. Some days were harder than others and, even though she never voiced them aloud, you knew exactly how to identify them. She wouldn’t say many words in those days and just lay on your lap and close her eyes. Sometimes she fell asleep, others she just stood there. One way or another, you would welcome her with open arms.

You could see it inside her eyes every single time in every non-spoken word and in the way she sometimes just stood there. Natasha wasn’t used to having someone _._ She had lost a lot in her life, which included  _herself_ at a certain point and you were some sort of normal point in her life. It took her a long while to get enough comfortable with you. Your relationship had started in a long friendship, everything working in a very slow way until you became a couple, and intimacy progressed even slower.

“Are you awake?” you muttered, looking down at her.

“Yeah.”

Slowly, your girlfriend opened her eyes and stared at you.

“Are you okay?” you questioned, your hand moving to her face and your fingers caressing her cheeks.

At her lack of response, you took a breath.

“Is there anything I can do to make it better?” you continued.

“Just stay here,” she closed her eyes again, resting now closer to you. “Don’t worry.”

Gently, you took her hand and took it to your lips.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
